tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Shell's Landing
.]] Shell's Landing is the capital city of The Homelands. Shell's Landing is the largest settlement in the Homelands and is also the primary port. History Foundation Shell's Landing was founded by a catfolk tribe who settled under the eponymous 'shell'. The shell is an unusual rock structure, eroded by wind and saltwater in delicate designs. The abundance of food in the local area lead to a significant population increase and led to several other tribes joining this tribe. The Formation of The Homelands As the city expanded, a number of elders traveled across the Homelands, inviting tribes to join in the collective of the city. A number of tribes accepted the offer and traveled to Shell's Landing. Many, due to ancient traditions or their distance elected to stay where they were. Those tribes sent representatives to the city, so those tribes would not be forgotten. The tribes agreed to the Accord of Tranquility. This agreement became the foundation to the unification of the Vhiran savanna into one territory. Shell's Landing grew into the metropolitan centre of this new nation. The formation of the Wavetamer Academy and the emergence of a merchant class built on the trade of exotic fruits and unique materials led to the Homelands developing a small but valuable naval presence. The proximity of Shell's Landing to Okarthel ensured they had a place in the important Vhiran trade hub. The War in the Silence The emergence of the Heir and the increasing hostility of G'yass led to Shell's Landing adopting more significant defences for the city and investing a great deal more in their military. It also led to the formation of the Pact of Tooth and Claw with Okarthel. Geography Shell's Landing is the capital city of the Homelands. The relative isolation of the Homelands meant that the city was initially built with little concern for war or siege. The only defense of Shell's Landing is the large natural moat formed by the River Sal. The city is open and has a low, broad skyline with most of the build-up at the dock. Structure The Council of Shell The Council of Shell is the highest governing body in the Homelands. The Council primary involves itself with the management of the Homelands territories, in particular matters of trade, international relations and the military. Merchants and Captains Shell's Landing is the central point of trade in, through and out of the Homelands. This means the captains of naval vessels, merchants ships and privateers alike, have a great deal of sway over the city. Everyday Life Most citizens of the city of Shell's Landing are either fishermen, miners or farmhands, serving in the fields outside the city moat. Politics Domestic The domestic politics of Shell's Landing are primarily minor tribal affairs or requests made by the naval captains of the city. Following the formation of Tindersmoke, Shell's Landing must now contend with the needs and whims of their sister city. Foreign The Foreign affairs of Shell's Landing primarily contend with Okarthel. The Pact of Tooth and Claw has led to increasing friendliness between Shell's Landing and Okarthel, as naval technology and personnel move between the two cities in an exchange of knowledge and resources. Institutions Brightmoon Academy Brightmoon Academy is the oldest institution of Shell's Landing. Brightmoon is the only magical college in the Homelands, with most magic education taking place inside tribal lines. The college is small, with a single tower stood above a wide but low compound. However the Academy is not without innovation despite its size and location, and has developed several successful spells, some of which are unique to catfolk. Landing's Heart This cave situated at the top of the 'shell' is one of the reasons for the growth of the city. Within the cave network is a rich mine of various ores and gemstones, which are valuable both to equip the forces and private bodies of the Homelands, and to allow for profitable trade. Many lower class citizens work as miners, and frequently those who break the law are made to work in the mine for parts of their reparations. The Wavetamer Training School This is the formal institution established in 685LN to train officers and sailors for the Homelands navy, which grew to help with the escorting of trade and private vessels. The academy is headed by several veteran sea captains and tribe representatives. Although the Homelands navy does not use strict rankings for its officers, those who have spent time with the Wavetamers are generally well-respected and well-received.Category:LocationCategory:CatfolkCategory:Vhir